


World Turned Upside Down

by Singwinner



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot - Freeform, ANGSTY HAMILSQUAD, Aaeon Buurrr is oui, Aaron and Alex fite..., Alex be a dick, Alex is vamp, Autocorrect where yoy at, BAD SEXUAL CONTENT, Bad tho, But a grown ass man too, But then maybe the good kind, Cant spell either, Erm gay, FLUFFY SHIZ BOI, Fluff and Angst, Hamilsquad, Herc non, Hurcules and Laf are just...., I Don't Even Know, I know I want it XD, Idk help, Idk maybe if yall want it, Interesting Topics, James needs medicine, John is innocent???, John iz a student..., Laf too, Multi, Poor John first ans second chapter, Sexual Content, Thomas iz a jerk, Tommy and Jemmy as well vamps, Um childhood scars, Vampiers, Wink wink nudge nudge, You can guess why, of sorts, there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singwinner/pseuds/Singwinner
Summary: John a newly graduated collage student, gets himself drunk over his insecurities. And because of said drinking, runs into a short-tempered man who takes shit from no one. John instantly intrigued by the breath taking man gets himself tangled into a web of problems. One being Thomas fucking Jefferson and his sick, quote "not boyfriend, fuck off." And zero beliefs Burr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sexual harrasment. And other shit. Idk just read.  
> (Lams)

  John sat alone in his dark apartment room. Only being lit up from a window on the other side of the room. Causing the lights to barley reach him on his couch, as he stared off into oblivion. The wind setting a steady beat for the branch smacking against his kitchen window. 

  John just graduated collage. Okay, maybe months ago. And okay, maybe he wasn't back on his feet like he promised his mother at the beginning if college. As well as proving his arrogant, dick faced father right, at this very moment. And maybe being a struggling artist is tougher than he thought originally. But nothing like going down to the local bar to help your depressed mood.

  So that's what John did. Silently got off the couch and slid his shoes on. The cold air hit him like a truck. John wasn't expecting it to be so chilly. He was only wearing an old hoodie from his "golden days." 

  It took him about five minutes to speed walk a block or two. The bar John knew well, was never packed. Never had more than seven or eight people at a time. An occasional singer here and there. But had a peaceful atmosphere, if there were no bar fights.

  "Ahh John. Welcome back." The bartender greeted.

  "Herc." John responded with a quick acknowledgment.

  "That's all I get? A lousy "Herc." And after all those times I served your sorry ass" He chuckled along to rambles. "Regular?"

  "Mhm." John thought for a moment. "Get my tab ready. There'll be plenty of rounds."

  "Yes I know. Like always."

  Hercules served the first pint of Sam Adam's. It was gone in a heartbeat and a gulp late. The second came, then the third. By the fourth pint John started to feel tipsy the effects setting in.

  John liked this part. It meant the numbness he sought for so frequently was coming to its peak. It faded all the hurtful words that were forever embedded into his skin. Making him feel gross and sick standing infront of anyone. The scars that left permanent reminders scattered most of his torso, back and wrists. He cringed taking another long gulp of his pint, finishing it with ease.

  "Y'know Herc" John let hiccup slip "I'll plenty more. Keep 'em coming."

  "I don't know buddy. Seems like you've had enough."

  "Duuude. This is m'nothing compared" he stopped to think "Uhh, last week?"

  "You mean three days ago?"

  "S'that too."

  "I think you've seriously had enough." Herc said trying to reason with the intoxicated man.

  "Know what-" John let a small hiccup escape his mouth. "Fuck you."

  To intoxicated to think straight or reason with.

  And with that John stormed out if the bar. Not before falling on his hands and knees trying to slide off the stool. He ignored Hercules protests and flew down the street. Kept his head down, and hands tucked firmly into his pockets.

  The effects of the alcohol were still flooding his senses. John barley realized he was alone and walking zig zagged. 

  He was under a street lamp when he crashed into something. It sent him backwards onto his butt. He groaned loudly, opening his eyes he didn't realized had closed. Looking across from himself was another man, muttering angrily under his breath while rubbing his side. The two were sitting in a cyclone of scattered papers and pens.

  "Really? Must you be so rude that you had to not watch were you walking." He finally bellowed, his hair bouncing slightly. John could only stare lazily into his dark brown eyes. "And you're drunk... Much help." A very salty man at that.

  The man stood up swiftly, bending down and around after the papers. Some flying inches away. Some were scattered by John, and he got the great idea to help the pissed of guy. So he reached for any paper in arms length as he sat, a bit disoriented. 

  "Here." He mumbled, handing the paper up the guy. "Your face is nice." John added, absentmindedly.

  The guy gave a confused glance over to John, snatching the papers from his loose grip. His face hardened once again.

  "Mm John" 

 No response. Instead the brown haired man held his hand out. John took it, allowing the taller guy to yank him up.

  "Goodbye." was all he answered. And was gone, seemingly into the wind.

  John stared a bit dazed behind him. Shrugging his shoulders and continued his trek. Not more than a few seconds later he passed an alleyway- never a good sign for someone as intoxicated as himself.

  He looked down the alleyway. Nobody was around. The guy was long gone. He shrugged once again, but before he could continue a large hand grasped his forearm yanking him I to the darkness. 

  "The hell?" he muttered looking up. A taller dude towered him. John couldn't exactly see his face, maybe the nose and smug smile. John might not be realize the full situation, but he knew he was trapped. 

  Trapped against a wall. A guy bigger than him blocking his exit.

  "You seem to be lost." the man spoke, voice deep

  "No. My house is... By here" John started to squirm.

   "I think your lost doll." Before John could respond the guy had his lips connected to his neck.

  He bit down rather hard, causing John to yelp. John squirmed more, trying to pry his wrists that were pinned above his head.

  "S-stop" John's strength was wasted. All gone to use on his drinking, he was powerless.

  The bigger guy trailed his tonge beyond John's neck. Right underneath his jaw line, along the collar bone, on his face in general. John began to feel sick. There were tease in his eyes.

  "Its nice to see you beg. But the real fun is sure to come" John let a sob slip as the guy nibbled on is earlobe, and back to his neck. Another spot added, more rough this time.

  His legs inched in between John's thighs. Hand moving to each their buckles.

  "No, no, no. Please, stop" John begged, crying loudly.

  "No one's around sweetheart. No one gonna save you."

  John had his eyes closed. To scared to look. To move, panic seizing his body. What a pathetic human being, his dad was right. He always was. John felt the larger guy's hands snake to the hem if his pants And underwear. Pulling them down roughly. John bit his lip hard, blood trailing down his chin.

  "In need for that Doll. Relax, enjoy." His presence was enough to make John want to shrink away. Just as the belt of his capture rattled everything halted.

  The presence of the guy shifted. A force yanking him hard, a loud thud echoed off the walls. John sank to his knees, trembling with closed eyes. Only opening them a little.

  It was the angry man with the dark brown eyes. His back was faced toward John, like a protective shield. A low growl emitted somewhere. But at this point John just wanted to crawl in a hole cry his heart out then die.

  There was an ear splitting scream from the bigger guy. John was to shaken to look anywhere besides his lap. John swear someone muttered, stupid drunk humans. But it was probably the alcohol.

  "Hey buddy." A sweet, mellow voice cooed "John right?" John nodded. "I'm Alexander. Do you live around here."

  "Yes the apartment complex buildings."

  "Ooh I know those. Mind if I take you home?"

  John finally looked up. Alex was very close, blocking John's field of vision behind him. He was smiling but his eyes weren't. They seemed angry and frustrated a hint a compassion hidden in there.

  "Please." he answered weakly 

  "Imma pick you up okay?" Without much consent Alex hoisted John up bridal style. "Shh don't look." Alex pushed John's face into his neck.

  John felt very safe in this strangers arms. Barely knew the guy, but it had been a long time since John felt this way. He'd make it last as long as possible.


	2. There is Quiet for Just a Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I feel this chapter is dumb and crappy. So I guess read, but its terrible.  
> (Lams)

  John stood beside the couch. Glaring down at the snoring figure covered in John's good blankets. But the snoring wasn't loud snoring, more like quiet, kitty snoring. It was the guy from last night, under the lamp. Still here.

  He sighed and wandered to the kitchen. It was more like, walked a foot and turned around and began watching the guy again. Whose hair was barely in the pony tail.

  What was his name again? Alice...? Definitely not. Adam? Al? Alec? Alex...! Alexander! His name was Alexander. A cute name John might add. To busy with his thinking John didn't see Alex begin to shift. Or get up, or move in front of his face and stand there for a second or two.

  "So... John right?" Alex asked bored.

  "Uh." John's mind flat lined as he stared up at Alexander. "Yes."

  He was to close. Defiently to close.

  "Can I use your bathroom?"

  "Yes." And Alex was gone. Well down the hall a few feet, but still gone.

  John felt like he was breathing again. Wait, why wasn't he in the first place. Then a questioned popped into John's mind, 'Why was Alex even here?' John didn't have a one night stand? God he hoped not. Then why wasn't Alex in the bed? He had just met him under a lamp. Trashed his stuff... Maybe. John didn't remember.

  "I'm really bored. You?" Alex asked as he came back out.

  "Um, I have a tiny question." John ignored Alex's statement.

  "Huh."

  "Why might you be here?" John asked a little shy. Hoping it wasn't a night stand.

  "Don't ya remember?" John shook his head. "You were wasted. Annoyingly wasted. And this guy pulled you into an alleyway, after you bumped into me and I'm sure your imagination could come up with the rest-"

  "What?" John stopped. Breath hitching the room closing in. This was way worse then a one night stand. "H-he raped m-me" 

  John could feel everything calapsping. His lungs began to distinction. Everything halting to a fast stop. Before everything blurred he saw Alex's face contort into realization and fear. 

  "No, no bud. Wait no, shit, I meant-god, I'm sorry. I meant, I saved you." but it was to late for everything to be fine.

  John began to get cold as he pressed himself further into the wall. Imagines of random stuff from his past flew at him. Stuff he wanted to forget.

  "Oh shit, John" was most of what he heard. Alex approached seconds later. Pulling John tight against his chest. "Shh, don't worry. I've got ya. I saved you."

  Instead of burrowing into the cold wall, as usual, John hid himself into Alex's wide chest. Whimpering occasionally.

  "I am so sorry. I should of elaborated more." Alex spoke after fifteen minutes John only nodded. "Uh why don't we get something to eat. Ya?"

  "Mmk." John stood up wobbly. Still very uncomfortable.

  "Where do you wanna go?" Alexander asked as he opened the door for John, who was bundled up in warm clothing. Eyes still a little red, nose still sniffling.

  "Um, well, there's uh, a diner down that way." John pointed to the left.

  "Ight, lets go there." Alex stared ahead, thinking for a bit as he walked. "I'm not real hungry so lets just get you something."

  "Oh I wasn't that hungry either." John gave a nervous laugh. "Could we maybe just walk around then."

  "Sure"

  They walked around for a half hour. John's cheeks a rosy color, most of his freckles more predominate. Alex's face still very, very pale. Alex didn't really smile, but John did under his scarf. This was probably the most happiness and joy he as ever felt in a long, long time.

  As they made their way back to John's apartment, Alexander's phone buzzed loudly. John looked over as Alex pulled it out, his face hardening and an angry glint coursing through his eyes..

  "I have to go." Alex spoke quickly from behind.

  John nodded turnring back around from unlocking the door to see Alex gone. John looked down the hallway, both ways. Before slowly entering his very messy apartment. He couldn't help bit feel of bang of sadness. He had no clue why, it wasnt like he actually new the guy. 

  John only shrugged. The stove time only read twelve, forty five. John knew after what happened last night, he wouldn't be going out alone, or getting wasted for awhile. Unless... It was maybe Alex. But John doubt he'd ever see that man again.

 


End file.
